Naresee
Main Page= Overview * Well, Naresee's mostly just a young boy who mostly wanders around the world as his magic becomes unrecognized by many... He mostly avoids to let his magic to be known in public. Should anyone know, they will fear him and he knows it well. So he keeps it a secret as he tries to. Appearance * He has a white skin, green eyes and black hair. Orange shirt, lime pants with dark blue shoes. That's all I got. * He's been seen quite often wearing a cloak to hide his identity. His cloak may hide his identity alot more well than anything, but it can't hide his identity when it comes to friends and maybe those that people knows him, such as Ki. He could probably be known as the "Unknown Child" as he calls himself. However, that cloak of his is no ordinary cloak and it surely seems to have a secret that no one knows but himself... Personality and Behavior * He is quite the pessimist, but also more of an optimist at the same time. He is very friendly, caring, gentle, kind, humble, wise at times and protective, even to those he doesn't know. But, little do people know is that he has many personalities. He knew this himself, and he has many personalities in one mindset... That wasn't really possible, right? Anyways, under that optimistic, friendly smile lies a very, very dark past and also a very dark secret... * When it comes to one's life, even the lives of those that are considered 'villain' or 'hero' to society, he just couldn't let 'em die. Not even one. Because you see, he's like the person who can turn their lives around for the better. * In combat, he will become very focused, but also very merciful. He will also tend to change his fighting style, should his opponent knew any of his moves or not. He's quite the tricky fighter, one would say. He could even be a little talkative, even in combat... * If he gets violent, you'd best better run the fuck away from him. Because him being violent, is a side you'd prefer NOT to see. As you can see, he goes ALL OUT on your ass. And he wouldn't hesitate to use his magic if he needs to. But, nobody had knew he's got a broken heart... Probably more so than Angel, because... well... He won't tell a secret, unless he trusts that certain person fully than enough. History / Backstory * It is classified. Once it's fully been told... then it won't be classified anymore. Faults and Weaknesses * It's easy to know that he's weak in mental terms. However, he does have the strength to hold it back at certain times. * He may do quite a bit much of thinking, but what he really hates is that he thinks after saying his words. * Whenever he sees something that only an adult can see, his... perverted mind starts to kick in at certain times. And that's what he hates about his mind. His face can get red because of his kicked in perverted mind, either noticeably or not. * His social skills isn't really good enough, just decent. Though, he doesn't really talk alot with other people. All because he feels like he needs to socialize a bit more as well as try to think of something worth talking about. Relationships 'Void' * What does he think of him? Well, one would say that Void mostly seemed to rub him off in a bad way. Although, he's still trying to get over it and respect him. [http://otherworld-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Piper Piper] * Somebody who wants to erase him, of course. Although, he still seems to respect her, and likes her as a friend, even though they both don't really like each other quite well... [http://otherworld-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ki Ki] * A female warrior and a young wise, humble, merciful male fighter. Of course, Ki might be planning to have a match against him again after she lost, but he sure plans to have a rematch with her again. He seems to like her quite well. * After he won a rematch against her, both didn't take it lightly... Naresee, being the one who did NOT like it at all, seemed to hurt himself with an assault rifle... Of course, it wasn't his assault rifle, it could be someone else's. He hoped that one day, he will be even with her... But still, he still likes her guts, even if she has to hate him... * ...When it came to school, it is unknown to him about why he's got a crush on her. He just doesn't know why he's crushing on her. Even after school, he's still crushing on her for unknown reasons. He doesn't know why and he wants to know the reason. ''Nicknames * Naresee (Mostly himself as he prefers to be called that.) * The Unknown Child (Mostly his fake name when people ask for his name.) |-|Statistics= '''STR Strength:' 7 (+2) DEX Dexterity: 3 (-2) CON Constitution: 4 (-1) INT Intelligence: 5 WIS Wisdom: 6 (+1) CHA Charisma: 5 Total HP: 11 (12-1=11) |-|Equipment= Weapons Ranged Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + DEX (or Destructive + DEX if Anti-Materiel Rifle or Explosive) * Projectile Type: Ballistic, Incendiary, Plasma, Rocket, etc. * Weapon Class: Standard (roll DEX), Complex, or Alien (roll INT instead) * Fire Rate: How many times you can roll to attempt firing per turn. Each shot (or burst if automatic, amount depending on weapon) takes up one action. For example, a fire rate of 2 would allow you to fire 2 shots/bursts per turn. * Magazine Size: How many times you can use it before having to reload, which takes up the rest of your turn unless you roll for DEX to skip that all-together. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with Fire Rate. Certain weapons will require you to wait a certain amount of turns before firing again or reloading. * Burst Amount: (OPTIONAL) The amount you can fire with an automatic weapon in one action, typically three. Each burst is rolled collectively. * Mounted: (OPTIONAL) Weapons with this stat requires players to use the rest of their turn to mount the weapon or get into a prone position to fire it. LOOT-RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Weight: Only characters of a certain STR stat can use the weapon. * Unique Stats: Any special stats, attachments or abilities the weapon might have that will influence it. Melee Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + STR * Weapon Class: Short One-Handed, Long One-Handed, and Two-Handed. * Swing Rate: How many times you can roll to swing the weapon per turn. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with swing rate. Like the weapon cooldown for ranged, but with melee. LOOT RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Unique Stats: Any special stats, modifiers or abilities the weapon might have. Armor Unknown Cloak That cloak of his, is no ordinary cloak... No one, dirty fighter, thug, vigilante or not, has ever talked about his cloak but him. Such as to how he was able to endure quite a lot of hits... * Health: +3 * Modifiers: DEX -1 * Unique Statss: Any unique abilities or attachments the armor might have. |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities All Out This All Out mode... makes Naresee's upper half of the face be shadowed, his green eyes become entirely and glowing green. His time to react has increased, even allowing him to see through his cloak if he's wearing it. He's MORE intimidating than himself in a normal state, 'cause if anything, he's the one to be feared of. Seriously, do NOT mess with him while he's in this state. But surprisingly enough, he has full control while in this state. So you should be fine, as long as you don't mess with him. But he even has his limits. At some certain times, he will become vulnerable after or before the action is performed, getting him into his recovery. His recovery is quite fast as one would say! * HP +3 * STR +1 * WIS +2 * DEX +4 * Renders him to be able to perform two or three actions instead of one. Though, he gets to decide either perform one action, two or three actions. * He will unfortunately at times get to be vulnerable and skip only one turn or two turns automatically. Which in this case is him recovering. Elemental/Special Attacks If anything, the kid's seriously got some elemental attacks there. He can shoot out something like a fireball, iceball, anything! Even combining them with some other elements! Each fireball, iceball or whatever element ball he shoots out, either from his hand or feet, could deal quite the damage. If there are more of them, then there will be turns for the specific ones. If many of them could be a miss, then there might be some that probably would be a miss, or either a hit. This could result in a combo of some sort. Heck, the damage for the dice roll would have to be... It would be randomized between Light, Medium and Heavy. But, it'd mostly be Light. So, yeah. That's about it, I suppose. Support Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Defensive Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Misc. / Out of Combat Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Category:Naresee Category:Human Category:Child Category:True Neutral Category:Wanderer Category:Outdated Stats